


Until it Breaks

by slampora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Choking, M/M, Overstimulation, Spanking, im embarrassed i really am, there's fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slampora/pseuds/slampora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa always said, "If you're going to hit something, hit it until it breaks."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until it Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for SASO16 Bonus round 2! 
> 
> The prompt was [this image](http://i.imgur.com/7y4m7rx.jpg) and when I saw it I knew I had to fill it :3c

Oikawa always said, “If you’re going to hit something, hit it until it breaks.” Most of the people he said it to assumed he meant metaphorically. They all thought that he meant he was going to push himself until he got what he wanted. This was not necessarily wrong, but there was something else there that most people didn’t pick up on. Sugawara Koushi was not most people. 

***

Suga took a stuttering breath in as Oikawa ran his hand gently down Suga’s bare back. He was naked and bound by his wrists with silk rope. Oikawa had attached his binding to a load bearing hook fastened in the doorway of their bedroom closet. Suga faced in towards the shoes and coats. He balanced on the balls of his feet. The strain in his shoulders wasn’t bad, and the rope didn’t chafe at his wrists. That wasn’t the kind of pain he wanted, and Oikawa understood this. 

Oikawa’s hand trailed down from Suga’s back to his ass. He squeezed the flesh roughly before pulling back and slapping it. Suga let out a whimper at the contact. Bare hands were nice, but Suga wanted more. He knew that Oikawa knew this. Still, it was all about build up for Oikawa, so he continued to smack Suga’s ass with his bare hands until the skin was pink. He began to caress Suga’s ass in between hits, pulling away and waiting for inconsistent amounts of time before either slapping down hard or rubbing gently. 

Then, Oikawa walked away and left Suga hanging. He came back a few moments later. Suga waited with a mix of anxiety and fear at what Oikawa had brought back with him. He discovered that Oikawa had returned with a switch, as evidenced by the swishing noise he heard just before he felt an intense stinging across his ass. It was incredible. Suga had been hard from the moment Oikawa had tied him up, and as more and more pain coursed through his body his arousal grew. He knew Oikawa knew this. Suga was letting out full moans at every slap, and they increased in volume and desperation as Oikawa continued to hit him. 

Tears pricked at the corner of Suga’s eye, and he let them fall freely. Oikawa, ever perceptive, stopped his action and twisted Suga around to face him. He leaned in and traced the path of Suga’s tears up from his jaw with his tongue. He placed a soft kiss on Suga’s cheekbone before moving down to meet Suga’s lips. While they kissed, Oikawa reached up and unhooked Suga from the doorframe. 

Once he was no longer supported by the door, Suga stumbled into Oikawa’s arms. “More, please,” he panted into Oikawa’s mouth. 

“You’ve been a very good boy so far, Koushi. Do you think you can continue being so good?” Suga answered with a groan. “That’s it. Get on your hands and knees on the bed. I want your pretty ass in the air for me.” Oikawa let him go then. 

Suga followed Oikawa’s instructions exactly. He put his weight forward, sticking his ass into the air and spreading his knees wide to give Oikawa more access. Oikawa returned, Suga assumed, after taking his clothes off and grabbing a condom and lube. His assumptions were confirmed when he felt Oikawa running his hand over Suga’s ass. He pinched the skin and Suga twitched. Oikawa pulled away and Suga heard the little click of a bottle cap flipping up. He took a breath in, which he released as a sigh when Oikawa slid a lubed finger into his hole. 

Soon after, Oikawa added a second finger. The stretch burned, but Suga reveled in the feeling. He let out a whimper when Oikawa separated his fingers, stretching Suga’s muscles. Once he relaxed more, Suga began to push back into Oikawa’s hand. Oikawa added a third finger and began thrusting hard into Suga’s ass. Every so often, he slapped Suga’s ass cheek like he had before. The position lent itself to a different kind of stinging than before. 

The pain of being slapped plus the pleasure of being fingered by Oikawa brought Suga closer and closer to the edge. He knew he couldn’t last much longer, and he knew Oikawa knew. All it took for Suga to come was a rough press against his prostate paired with a hard bite on his ass cheek. 

Oikawa sat up and leaned forward so his mouth was right by Suga’s ear. “I’m going to fuck you now.” Suga let out a low groan at that. He knew that Oikawa would stop if he went too far. And Suga also knew that he was nowhere near his limit. He wanted more, more delicious pain coursing through his body. He wanted Oikawa to wreck him in a way that only someone like him really knew how to do. Oikawa really was a total sadist, and Suga wanted to get absolutely wrecked by him. 

The stretch of Oikawa entering him didn’t hurt as much as Suga would have liked, although the jolt to his dick was a fine substitute. Oikawa didn’t wait long before he began thrusting hard and deep into Suga. It didn’t take long for Suga to get hard again. He felt like every nerve ending in his body was working in overdrive. He was close to screaming he felt so good, and he knew it wouldn’t take much for him to come again. 

Oikawa pulled Suga back by his chest so that Suga was sitting in his lap. His thrusts into Suga were weaker, but the head of Oikawa’s dick brushed against Suga’s prostate each time. Suga leaned his head backwards onto Oikawa’s shoulder, tilting it to the side and baring his throat. Oikawa took that invitation and leaned in to bite at the skin between Suga’s neck and shoulder. After he let go, he licked a hot line from that point to the base of Suga’s hairline. 

After what felt like an eternity of getting pounded into, Oikawa finally reached around and gripped Suga’s aching dick. It only took a few quick pumps before Suga came again, spilling into Oikawa’s hand. 

Oikawa didn’t stop fucking into Suga. He reached up from Suga’s dick to his mouth, presenting his cum coated hand like it was a gift. Suga took his cue and grabbed Oikawa’s wrist. He licked his own cum from Oikawa’s palm and pulled his fingers into his mouth to suck them clean. His ass was twitching with a mix of pain and pleasure. The stimulation both too much and not enough for him. Then, Oikawa began thrusting into him harder. 

Suga didn’t know what he was feeling. Oikawa had wrapped his hand around Suga’s dick, teasing at the tip. He was too sensitive, and he half wanted to get away from Oikawa’s touch, but at the same time, he craved more of the almost painful sensation. Suga squirmed in Oikawa’s arms, pushing himself back to meet Oikawa’s thrusts. His dick twitched each time Oikawa hit his prostate and soon he was fully hard again. It was so hypersensitive that even a gentle brush against the tip had Suga whining. 

He could tell that Oikawa was close from his labored breathing. Oikawa increased the force of his thrusts, leaving Suga gasping. Suga shook each time Oikawa slammed into him. He was crying again, and drooling a little, but he didn’t care. He was getting fucked _so good_ that nothing else mattered. Oikawa reached up once more and gripped at Suga’s throat with his hand. Suga’s airflow was cut off just enough so that there was no real danger of him getting hurt, but he could also feel numbness seeping into every inch of his body. He moaned as much as he could with Oikawa choking him, which was enough for Oikawa to come hard into the condom he wore. He let go of Suga’s neck, sensation flooding back into Suga’s limbs. 

Slowly, Oikawa pulled out of Suga, who toppled face forward onto their bed. Oikawa stood and disposed of the condom before walking out of the room. He came back soon after with a large glass of water and a damp washcloth. Suga hummed sleepily as Oikawa gently rolled him over and wiped his front clean. He sat Suga up against his pillows and handed him the glass of water. 

“You did so good, Koushi. That was incredible,” he said. Suga felt himself blushing. Oikawa continued, “Do you need anything? I could make you a snack or some tea if you wanted?” 

Suga shook his head. “This water is enough, thank you. I had a really good time tonight.” His voice was a little hoarse, but he knew that would clear up by morning.

Oikawa smiled at that and crawled into bed. “You know, you were so in the zone that I don’t think you heard me talking to you.” 

“Really? I guess I always tune out annoying things,” Suga responded dryly. 

“Mean! You’re so mean to me!” Oikawa cried, pulling Suga into a tight embrace. 

Suga laughed and settled into Oikawa’s arms. Despite the lingering soreness across his ass and the tightness in his muscles, Suga was content.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I haven't written any kind of smut in like 2 years


End file.
